


Present Troubles

by sassyscienceman



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Euroshipping, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyscienceman/pseuds/sassyscienceman
Summary: Kaiba has problems in gift giving. So he asks help from an unlikely ally.





	Present Troubles

Meat, so much meat. Delicious meat drenched in various sauces, vegetables. “Eat as much as you want.” Kaiba said, in a somewhat annoyed tone.

The man across the table was Joey, who was already digging in way before the brunet even said anything. His cheeks became full as he stuffed his face.

But Joey was no dummy. He could read Kaiba and his frustration. For a while they ate in silence, though the occasional chomp could be heard from the blond’s side of the table.

Joey took a big gulp from his drink, even the soda in this restaurant tasted fancy! “So…why you invited me out for? Don’t tell me it’s my cute face, I’m already seeing someone.” He was surprised when Kaiba didn’t make a jab at him.

Verbally or physically. Instead the CEO froze mid-bite, color draining from his face. “Ugh… Ya alright there?”

“I’m fine!” There it was. The snappy tone he was used to. But Kaiba still seemed nervous. Joey noted how his hands shook as they placed the fork and knife down on the plate. “I need…advice.”

Joey could only nod as he took a kabob from a pig’s thigh. “Ryou’s birthday is coming up. I’ve given him everything already. He deserves so much more but I…”

Kaiba’s words trailed off. It really seemed like he was serious about this. “Ya blew your load. You should’ve waited and spaced out your gifts ya dork.”

With red cheeks Kaiba looked away from the other. “I don’t need a lecture from you of all people.”

It was true, with his own sister Joey had spent nearly all his money on presents as well as other things she’d like. Loving someone made you give more and still feel like you gave nothing.

“I’m teasing I’m teasing. Alright, since I’m such a generous guy I’ll help ya out. On one condition.”

Kaiba scowled. “How much do you want then?”

“After this I wanna try some of that Sasha imi. And some good salmon too!”

“They’re called sashimi you uncultured swine!”

“I’ll call them Sarah if it asked me to but point is I want them!”

Maybe he should’ve asked some Ryou’s other friends…

–

“Get home safe!” Ryou chimed as he escorted Tea and Yugi. His birthday finally came and went. And now the party had whined down, now only leaving Joey and him alone.

The party was held at Joey’s place. An odd choice but Ryou didn’t complain. Currently the brit was closing heading back to the couch, feeling exhausted but content with the day’s festivity.

“Don’t sleep. The cab I called should be coming soon.” Joey teased, taking a seat beside him. Ryou snorted.

“I’m not, I’m just resting. Only you would make me work on  _ **my**_ birthday.”

“Hey! You gotta earn your cake!” Joey retorted. “No days off! Not even on your day!”

The two friends laughed and laughed until it died down naturally. Though Ryou was happy… He was a little sad. And that sadness was shown as the brit pulled out his phone.

All night he pulled it out, checking to see if he got a text or a phonecall. “Still nothing from Kaiba huh?”

Ryou nodded. “I guess he’s still busy.” It’s been a month since the two saw each other. As usual a business trip called Seto away, leaving Ryou alone. They’ve been talking during the last few days but he didn’t send him anything today.

_**On his birthday**_.

The brit rubbed his eyes. “I’ll should get ready.” Ryou stood up from the couch and went into the blond’s bedroom where the coats were.

Joey frowned but allowed him to get ready. There was still some time before Ryou’s birthday officially ended. He’d have to do something before midnight struck. So he pulled out his phone, dialing Ryou’s ride to hurry up.

When Ryou came out the room Joey was wearing a letterman jacket, and had his keys in his hands. “Hey, instead of going home, let’s ride out for a bit. I’m still hungry and I need some company.”

The brit snorted. “You need me so you don’t seem like a fat ass right?”

“Of course! So y'all join me?” Well it’s not like Ryou had anything else to do. So he followed him down the stairs, and into the street.

It was a bit chilly but nothing a light sweater couldn’t fix. The two waited on in front of the building. The two chatted about what they would get, pizza if their favorite spot was open. Or Burger World if it was closed.

Then a dark limo pulled up on the other side of the street. “Wow Joey, you didn’t tell me you had money like that!” Ryou teased.

“What can I say, I’m made of cash.” The blond replied. “Wait until ya see the driver.”

The driver? Ryou squinted his eyes and gasped. The person who came out was Seto! It was him, in the flesh, holding a lovely blue gift bag in his hands. “Seto!!!” Ryou cried out as he ran to him.

With open arms the CEO greeted the other, squeezing him and kissing his forehead, lips and anywhere else he could reach. Ryou accepted all this love with his own kisses and gentle cooes of how much he missed and loved him so much.

It was a sweet moment but something had to be done. “I’m sorry I came late. Traffic got in the way and I didn’t want to ruin the surprise early but Joey said you were sad and I…” Seto took a moment to breath. “I’m very sorry Winter. Can you forgive me?”

The blue gift bag was handed over as a peace offering. But even without the present Ryou would’ve forgiven him. “Of course I do silly. I love you.”

Ryou gave him another smooch before reaching for the gift. “What is it?” He said as he pulled out something heavy.

“Joey suggested it. He thought you’d like it.”

“Of course he’ll like it! I know what he likes.” The blond boasted.

Ryou snorted and continued to pull the object out. What he pulled out was something wrapped in pink paper. Carefully he removed the paper to reveal a snow globe. “Oh…”

The snow globe had two people inside, miniature versions of himself and Seto, skating in what seemed like a familiar skating rink. They were smiling and holding hands. Just like how they were on their first date.

“Kaiba said he gave you everything you wanted,” Joey explained. “So I said why not make something personal instead. This was completely his idea though I will take credit for helping him get to it.”

“Oh Seto…”

The CEO looked nervous but he spoke with confidence. He pointed to the bottom of the globe. “If you turn it a little tune will play. That was my idea.”

And sure enough, at the base of the globe there was a little key to turn. Once, twice, thrice the key was turned. The two figures sprang to life, they skated together, in a circle as a song played.

It was the  **[ _song_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FXsjnPbQDuUo&t=MmNhYzlkZDcyMTE0ZDUyN2MyOTczYmJiODI5MGNhODIzOTQwNTdmZSwyYTA5Y2RkOGM3NjI4MDQ1MmQwNWJhNjI2ZDVjNmNiNGM2ZjY4MzY4)**  his mother used to play. The one that used to lull Ryou to sleep whenever he was too afraid to sleep or felt restless. It brought tears to Ryou’s eyes.

“Winter? Was it that awful?” Seto asked. Maybe he should’ve gotten another dice set instead. But his fears were called when Ryou squeezed his hand. The brit offered a smile along with the squeeze.

“No, it’s lovely. I really love it. Thank you Seto. And thank you too Joey.”

Joey grinned. “I told ya I knew what I was doing. Seriously you should’ve seen Kaiba. Rich boy was shittin’ himself because he was scared you wouldn’t like it.”

Seto didn’t deny it but he wasn’t happy being exposed like that. Instead he jabbed the blond’s side, making him yelp in pain. “Hey! Stop that! Ryou! Your boyfriend is bullying me!”

“I’m did nothing.”

Ryou laughed as the other two continued to bicker and fight. This wasn’t how he expected his birthday to end. But it was a lovely ending to this evening.


End file.
